


Sunday Morning

by hummingbirdswords



Series: SQ tumblr fics [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-Dark Swan Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingbirdswords/pseuds/hummingbirdswords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>forehead kisses + the Swan-Mills family</p><p>written for a tumblr fic meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

(kiss on the forehead)

Regina had been moving quickly, stilettos clicking confidently as she collected what she needed and headed to the dining room to say goodbye. The air smelled sweet and delicious; her stomach rumbled and begged for her not to miss Sunday breakfast. She usually wouldn’t. But she hadn’t a choice.

Henry paused chewing his food when he saw her, smiling big and bright. Her little man was growing so quickly, but his smile still made her heart sing. It filled with both elation and sadness, excited to see the man Henry would become but still not wanting to fully let go of her little boy.

She pressed her lips to his forehead, ignoring his “ _Mooooom!_ ” as she breathed in the scent of his hair and then brushed it back in place.

A throat cleared across the table, and Regina’s heart swelled all over again for a different reason. She slowly dragged her eyes over to the blonde woman who waited with a forkful of pancakes hovering in the air.

“Yes, Miss Swan?” Regina arched her eyebrow and bit her cheek to stop herself from smiling as Emma tapped her lips.

“Looks like you were about to forget something.”

Henry snickered. Regina ‘hmmmm’ed.

She rounded the table. Emma tilted her head up, eyes full of light that Regina never forgot to be thankful for after fighting so hard to get it there.

“I believe you’re right,” Regina said, leaning down to the now-grinning blonde.

But as Emma went in for a kiss, Regina moved to Emma’s fork and stole her pancakes, moaning mockingly as Emma protested and pulled the fork away.

“Not what I meant.”

Regina smirked. Then, because she couldn’t resist, pressed a kiss to Emma’s forehead, pulling in the smell of the woman who made her heart heavy with previously-unexpected love.


End file.
